


Storm

by Maksvell



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Canon-Typical Violence, Expolding Peach, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trip, Road Trips, Sci-fi bullshit, Slow Burn, young au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: Stan, his drug dealer Rick, and his girlfriend Diane go on a road trip when he gets kicked out of his home.





	1. Leaving Home

It was late June and the weather turned the usually mild, and cheery beach town of Glass Shard Beach into a desolate ghost of itself. The streets were empty and soundless, save for the howling of far-off storms, the relentless wail of a distant radio, and the gentle hum of a car rolling down the empty streets.

“It’s a hard rain a-comin', and it’s gonna blow away, all ye sins...yes it is!”, screeched the radio, it’s melody more of a haunting premonition of things that might come, rather than a calm, groovy little hippie-dippy shanty. 

The car that snailed it’s way by the rain-slicked roads was a nineteen sixty-one El Diablo convertible, owned by on Stanley Pines. Recently forced from his home by the unforgiving nature of his father, and the cruel indifference of his brother, as well as recently dumped by his girlfriend Carla in favor of some hippie s.o.b by the name of Thistle Downe. He pulled up to a motel, he knew people there, good people. They’d help him out. He needed a drink, he needed something to take his mind off his recent run of bad luck. As soon as he came to a stop, a crack of thunder ripped through the sky like the cruel unforgiving hand of god pimp slapped the sky and the sound was its pained scream. Rain followed soon after, the sky drenched Stanley in it’s tears. He let out a sigh and made his way to Rick and Diane’s shared room. He knocked thrice upon the door and was greeted by Diane. She wore a white dress shirt, a long beige skirt, and Rick’s button accessorized leather jacket, which seemed a size too big for her, but that which she wore with the most pride was her smile. A smile which seemed to be the highlight of Stan’s shitty day.

“Hey there bud, what’s up?”, said Diane cheerfully and curiously. She had an air about her that let you know that she was the type of person that you could tell your problems too and she would truly and honestly not judge you.

“I’ve had a rough couple’a day’s Di, you and Rick mind if I crash here for a bit?”

“Sure Stan, I’ll let Rick know that you’re here.”

She opened the door for him and Stan slowly walked into the apartment. It was surprisingly tidy like just arrived in tidy. Stan knew that they had been living in that room for weeks though. Rick had been cleaning from the looks of it. Diane strode ahead of him, towards the kitchenette, where Rick stood almost nude, save for a pair of black boxer briefs and a pair of grey socks. His attire left very little to the imagination of Stan, even though he wasn’t hard Stan could make out the vague shape of Rick’s penis underneath the black cloth. He was hung like a fucking horse.

“Hey, Rick? Stan’s come by, he’s gonna be staying with us for a while.”

Rick wore an equally magnetic smile upon his face, and it told Stan that things might just be alright.

“O-okay theeennnn. Stan, you can crash on the couch if y-you want, or share the bed with us. E-either way you cut it, it’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Rick, Di. You two honestly have no idea how much this means to me after the week I’ve had.”

They sat together on the floor of the apartment, listening to Stan as he told his tale of woe, about how he was forced from his home by his father, how his brother probably hated him, and how the only woman that he’s ever really loved dumped him for some hippie who looked as though he could barely tie his own shoes. By the end of it Rick and Diane seemed to have aged harder than Vietnam vets.

“That’s terrible…”

“Y-yeah, that’s fuckin brutal, man.”

“I know right? I mean, the cherry on top of the cake is, I have no idea what she sees in this, this Thistle guy.”

“Thistle, Thistle Down?”

“Yeah.”

“I know him, he used to date my cousin.”

“Hmmm, S-stan, Di. I-I have an excellent idea for a plan if you’re both willing to hear.”


	2. Stealing a Fucking Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan, Rick, and Diane steal a fucking van.

It was a veritable explosion of action, everything happened quickly, everyone did their jobs in rapid succession. Droplets of rain pounded against the outer shell of Thistle’s van, almost completely drenching Rick, who sat outside and kept guard as Stan and Diane hotwired the silly thing. Two exposed wires touched, sparking, giving the much needed spark of life that the van needed. Soon after Rick joined them in the back of the van, just as the very pissed off Thistle started to flee from his home, wearing nothing but a pink pair of women’s underwear, a headband, and a pair of cowboy-style boots. The three giggling idiots sped there way down to the boardwalk, their hearts racing. 

“Oh my god! Holy shit, I can’t believe we did that.”

“Stan, Stan, Feel my pulse. I’m gacking out.”

“Hehehe, y-you two are great. I-I told you it was a great plan, didn’t I?”

Stan pressed down on the gas and accelerated down the boardwalk, he opened his driver’s side door, and Rick and Di mirrored his action, just before it got to the edge of the doc they all lept out onto the hard wood of the boardwalk. The van continued without it’s passengers, moving slowly over the edge of the doc, and falling front first into the water. There was a very audible “Plop” when it finally sunk.   
The three quickly found themselves back in their motel room, their minds racing with thought. Everything was shifting and changing like the tide, flowing from anxious thoughts of what to do next, to thoughts of the consequences, to pure elation. Rick collapsed against a nearby wall and began to light himself a joint. The flame ignited the cannabis wrapped paper, and he breathed in deeply the sacred smoke. He offered the joint to his lovely girlfriend Diane who politely refused by means of shaking her hands from side to side as they layed flat on the floor. That was their way of indicating refusal. He then offered it to Stan, who gladly accepted. Within minutes Diane’s friends were rendered a giggly mess and she quickly realized how much it sucks to be around high people while sober. Rick stopped giggling at one point and just sat by a the window, occasionally peeking through the venetian blinds.

“Holy shit, guys. I-i think I see one of those m-MIBs outside.”

“A what?”

“A-an MIB, a-a government spook, a man in black. O-oh christ, w-we’re being watched. T-they know, we, we gotta get rid of everything. D-di, start flushing my dimonoxigen pills, w-we’re so fucked guys.”

Diane took a peak out a window, and yes she did see a weird looking guy in a black suit and fedora, but she recognized that it was Tony DeMasi, a local criminal who fancied himself to be a mobster. 

“Rick, you’re just paranoid right now. Why don’t you two watch something, or just y’know cool off and wait to sober up.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great. Diane why are you so smart?”

“It’s a little thing called common sense. Which you two seem to lack.”

They were passed out within moments, cuddled up with one another on the bed like a couple of weird grouchy kittens. Diane feeling tired, and a little cold from the AC decided to crawl between them and allow them to huddle with her for warmth.


End file.
